Unexpected Love
by KisaHatake
Summary: What will Iruka do when he finds himself falling for some one he never thought he would. Warning Yaoi boyxboy if you don't like then don't read it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. What just happend?

Ok so this is my first time doing fanfiction so tell me that you think and don't forget to rate and review.

Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class dismissed. Konohamaru try not to be late tomorrow. Alright?" Iruka said as he watched his kids run out of the room.

"Yes sensei." Konohamaru said as he ran past his sensei with his friends. Once all of the kids were gone Iruka turned around to look at the huge pile of work that he had to grade. "Why does it seem to grow every day?" He sighed and decided to grade half of it here then take the other half to his apartment. 'But first I need to get something to eat.' At first he thought about going to Ichiraku but then thought about how Naruto might be there and decided against it. 'I don't feel like paying for Naruto's 6 bowls of ramen. So I guess its to the cafeteria to see what's left over.' He wasn't too happy about it but it was, at the moment, his only option.

As he was walking down to the cafeteria/lounge area he had the distinct feeling that he was being followed but decided to ignore it. Who would be here after school, besides the other teachers. 'But I thought that all of the other teachers went home right after school let out. At any rate there was no reason to worry. 'Although it can be a bit creepy here once the sun goes down.' He pushed the thought from his mind and continued to walk. Once he got to the cafeteria/lounge area he saw that there was nothing left. "Crap, now what. I really need to get that grading done. I guess that I can get something to eat after I get done here, when ever that may be." And with that he turned to leave. As he got to the door he had that same feeling as before. "I recognize that chakra signature. Kakashi? What is he doing here?' As soon as he sensed it, it was gone. 'Was he really here or was I just imagining things? I think I need to take a vacation. But before that I really need to get back to work.'

-------------30 Minutes Later------------

Iruka had made it through a small portion of his work. But to him it looked as if he had nothing at all. He was in the middle of reading one of the students essay when he herd a knock at the door. "Who is it!" He put his hand on the kunai he had hidden under his desk.

"It's Kakashi," Kakashi said as he entered the room, "Don't through it at me." He knew what Iruka had his hand on. Iruka blushed a little. "What are you doing here this late, everyone else went home."

"Thought you might need this." He said as he raised his hand. He had some small boxes in his hand. "Food!" Iruka said a little more enthusiastically than he wanted to. "Yup, thought you might be getting hungry, since there was nothing for you to eat in the lounge."

"So you were there. I thought you were. You know you spooked me, I thought I was going crazy." Iruka said as he graciously accepted the food. In truth he didn't think he would ever be so happy to see food, or Kakashi. "Well as much as you work you could be." He said laughing. After that they grew silent. Kakashi watched as Iruka ate.

"Hey Kakashi, why don't you ever take that mask off?" Iruka asked, he had finished eating a short time ago and was back to grading, but found that it was hard to grade with Kakashi watching him. So decided to start trying to find out more about the mysterious ninja. "In truth," Kakashi said, "I can't tell you." Iruka was annoyed with that answer. He had known Kakashi for a while and never once has he seen him with out his mask. "Well why not? Don't you trust me?" That was the truth, Iruka thought that Kakashi didn't trust him. "No its not that I don't trust you. I've been wearing this since I was a little kid. And I would prefer not to go in to it to much." Iruka still felt like Kakashi was keeping something from him, and decided to not argue with, but instead decided to leave. Its better not to argue. So he gathered his stuff and got up to leave. "Hey where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Well for as long as I've known you I have once felt like you trust me, so instead of arguing with you I am deciding to leave."

"Look I trust you I really do."

"So find a way to prove it." With that said he started to walk to the door. He felt Kakashi grab his wrist and turn him around, in the process Iruka dropped all of the stuff he had in his hands. "Kakashi what's gotten in to you?" Kakashi looked as if he was debating something with his self. "Iruka close your eyes."

"What, why should I?"

"Just do it? Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah but.."

"Then shut you eyes." This time Iruka did as he was told. "Wait one moment."

"Alright." He herd Kakashi shuffling around with something. "Kakashi what are you doing?" Iruka felt Kakashi get up close to him and put his arm around him and pull him close. "Kakashi wha…." But he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked. That's when Iruka realized that Kakashi had his mask off, but before Iruka could say or do anything he felt Kakashi press his lips to his. Iruka froze but after a moment he felt himself kiss Kakashi back. When Kakashi pulled back Iruka didn't know how to react so he just ran. As he ran he heard Kakashi calling out for him. 'What just happened?'


	2. What have I done?

All right here is the second chapter. I don't know if this is as good as the first. But hey I tried. Just in case you don't know " "= talking ' '= thinking. So please tell me what you think.

Iruka ran the whole way home, never once looking back. He had no idea what had just happened. Once he was in the comfort of his own home he began to pace around the room. 'Ok lets think about this. What do we know? I know Kakashi trusts me. But why did he kiss me?' "Ugh why did this have to happen to me? I don't understand why he did that. Was he just playing with me?" Iruka went over to his desk and sat down, it was then that he realized that he had left all of his stuff back in the class room. "Once again I ask, why me?" He tried to push what happened between him and Kakashi out of his mind. He decided to go back and get the stuff. He wanted to get all of the grading done before the weekend was over, along with grading he also had to read through mission reports. But before he left he grabbed something to drink, then went and sat down.

After a few minutes he herd a knock at his door. When he answered it he wasn't happy at who was standing there. "Kakashi!"

"Um, hey Iruka. You left these behind so I thought I would bring them to you."

"Um thank you, but you really didn't haft to, I mean I was going to get them soon." By now Iruka was blushing like mad. He really wished this wasn't happening but at the same time he did. 'What is wrong with me.' "Yeah well it was my fault that you left them there so I thought that I would bring them to you."

"Um thanks," Iruka thought for a second, (a very awkward second) "would you like to come in for something to drink or to eat." He asked politely.

"Sure, why not." Both could tell that what ever friendship they had before was gone now. And there might be a chance that they would never get it back. "I'll make us some tea."

"Ok." Kakashi said as he went over to the couch to sit down.

Once Iruka had the water on he went to join Kakashi. They sat in awkward silence for a short time. "Look Iruka, I'm real sorry for what I did." Before he could finish what ever he was going to say Iruka stepped in. "Look, there is only one thing that I want to know. Why did you kiss me?" Iruka thought that he sounded so childish, but at this point he didn't care, nothing else was making since so why should he? "Well, its just that. What I mean to say is."

"Kakashi just spit it out." Iruka was getting fed up with the way Kakashi was acting.

"Well alright you asked for it. Iruka I really like you and I have for a while. No I think that I may love you." Iruka had no idea how to respond, and this time he couldn't run away, he was in his own home where was he supposed to run to? "U-um. I really don't know what to say. And in truth I don't know what to feel. You've really blindsided me here."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should leave." Iruka was thinking the same thing, but at the same time he also knew how hard it must have been for Kakashi to come here and tell him this, but he also needed time to think. 'Grading could come later, for now I need to sort this out.' "Look Kakashi I really need time to think. But that doesn't mean that you haft to leave." They herd the tea pot go off. "Look see the tea agrees with me."

"Ha-ha I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Things are going to change between us aren't they?" Iruka asked as he entered the room, carrying the tea on a tray. "Yeah, I wish they wouldn't but yeah. I screwed up big time didn't I?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting this." Things were getting awkward again. 'What am I supposed to do? I don't want him to feel bad, but at the same time what can I do? I don't like him like he likes me. I like girls not guys. What should I do?' He was broken out of his thought process when he heard Kakashi talking. "Sorry, I was off in my own little world. What did you just say?"

"I said, I think its getting a bit late, I should probably be getting home." Kakashi replied getting up from his spot on the couch, and heading towards the door. "Yeah I guess it is." 'Ok I just haft to tell him that I don't like him like that, and then tell him that I still want to be friends.' "Hey Kakashi, look I don't think I like you the way you like me, I'm in to girls not guys. But I really hope we can still be friends." Iruka said, he was hoping that Kakashi would agree. But what he saw next broke his heart. Kakashi looked like Iruka had just made his world come crashing down on him. The hurt was plastered all over his face, at least from what he could see of his face. His one visible eye closed as if he was thinking about what was just said to him. "Yeah sure Iruka, we can still be friends. See you." With that said, Kakashi left, before Iruka could say any more. 'What have I done?'


	3. To Late?

Alright here it is, Chapter 3. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

That night Iruka got little sleep. He couldn't get Kakashi's face out of him mind. He looked and sounded so sad. He kept asking himself what had he done? He knew he hurt Kakashi, but he really didn't mean to. Now he felt like crap. 'Well tomorrow I will haft to talk to him. Tell him that I didn't mean to hurt him or something. I don't know what I will say, but I'll figure something out.'

The next day Iruka got up and went to the school to look for Kakashi. When he couldn't find him he decided to go ask Lady Hokage if she had seen him some where. "Lady Hokage? May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Iruka? Yes come in," Lady Tsunade said, "Iruka is there something wrong?" She could tell something wasn't right. "Everything is fine. I just need to talk to Kakashi. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Great, could you tell me, I really need to talk to him."

"Well you're going to haft to wait. He's out on a mission. He should be back in a few days."

"Oh ok." It seems like she was about to ask something, but was cut off when Shizune came running through the door. "If you tell me it's Narut…." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "It is. He's trying to leave the village. Talking about how he needs to go find Sasuke."

"Alright I'll go talk to him." She said sounding exasperated. "Iruka, how did you put up with him?"

"Very carefully." He said laughing slightly, then walking by Shizune, then out the door.

The next few days were hard for him. Each day got harder. The more he thought about what happened, the more he realized how wrong he was to say all that to him. He tried to make it look like nothing was wrong. Iruka hoped that today would be different. Today was the day that Kakashi got back from his mission. That means that he could try to talk to Kakashi about everything that happened between them.

Once school let out and all the kids left, Iruka went in search of Kakashi. The more he looked the more nervous he got. 'Why am I nervous? He's my friend. We've known each other for years. He's only my friend, right?' In truth he no longer knew what to believe. "Hey watch where you're going! Oh, Iruka it's you." Iruka looked up to see Asuma standing there. "Sorry I didn't see you coming. I was off in my own little world."

"It's alright, happens to all of us."

"Hey, Asuma, have you seen Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I just finished talking to him. He's in the lounge."

"Alright thanks. See you later." Iruka said as he walked off. The closer he got to the lounge the more his heart began to race. And before he knew it he was running towards the lounge.

When he got to the door, he found himself extremely nervous. He was beginning to doubt that he could go through with this. Meaning he didn't know if he could talk to Kakashi. Iruka finally worked up the courage to go in he was shocked by what he saw. There sitting on the couch was Kakashi, nothing abnormal, but in his lap was some woman. She was obviously flirting with him. And from what Iruka could see, Kakashi was just as interested in her as she was in him. Iruka couldn't figure out why he felt so mad. Iruka didn't know how long he had been standing there, but before he knew it Kakashi was standing in front of him. "Yo, Iruka, why are you just standing there?" Kakashi said, sounding like nothing was different, like nothing had happened between them. This only proved to upset Iruka more. "Oh I forgot what I came in here to do." Iruka lied, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't realize. "Oh well ok, I got to go. She won't wait for me forever you know?" The smirk evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Iruka said in a barely audible whisper.

That night, when Iruka got home, he didn't know what was going on any more. On one hand Kakashi had told him that he liked him and that he might even love him, but on the other Kakashi just took someone else back to his house tonight. 'What's going on any more? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why can't I get that kiss out of my mind? It was just a kiss; it's not as if he tried to rape me or anything. It was just a kiss, a very good kiss at that. Wait what no I need to stop this. I need to figure out why I got so upset seeing him with someone else today. It's not like I haven't seen him like that before. So why now?' He kept on like this for the next hour, before he realized something. "Oh my god, I think the reason I was upset before, was. No it could be. Could it? Could I have been jealous of that woman? But why would I, its not like I love him or anything." 'Now that I stop and think about that is exactly what I was feeling, jealousy.' "But why, do I love Kakashi? But, I can't I'm a man and so is he. Not that there is anything wrong with two men loving each other. Aw man, I never for once thought about how I really feel about him. I've always just brushed him off; he's always been there for me. And from what I can tell, he is sort of handsome. Whoa, I really need to think about what I am saying here." He kept rambling to himself about his feelings for Kakashi. After another hour of rambling he came to another revelation. "Oh Kami, I am in love with Kakashi. It makes since, every time he would compliment me I would blush like a little school girl. I enjoying being with him more than any other person I know. And now its to late, he has already moved on with his life………"

To be continued.

Yay! I finished another chapter, so tell me what you think, if there is any thing that I can approve upon and so on. I really like this chapter, I can't really say why, I think its because of how Iruka acts at the end of it, you know sort of like he's lost his mind.


	4. Confessions

Alright here is chapter 4!!!!!!! Wow I think that this is the fastest I have wrote a story. Ok now before I go on, I would like to ask what paring I should use next. If some one could help me decide that would be great.

* * *

Iruka got very little sleep if any that night, all he could think about was Kakashi. He really wished he could go back in time and fix all of this, but since that is impossible he decided to try and move on with his life. So that next morning he got and did his normal morning routine, get up take a shower, get dressed, then go get breakfast. This morning he decided to go out get his breakfast then go find a quite place to eat it. Once he bought his food he found an empty training field to eat it. He was about half way through his breakfast when he herd someone walk up behind him. He was happy to see that it was only Naruto. "Hey Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong Naruto?"

"Well it's about Kakashi-sensei," 'Iruka didn't show it but he wasn't happy as to where this was going, "you see he's acting a little funny today. I think there's something wrong with him."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, he was on time today." Now if this was anyone else there would be no cause for alarm, but this was Kakashi, he was notorious for being late. "Ok, anything else?" Iruka was already a little worried at this point.

"Yeah, I actually hit him and he went flying. Iruka-sensei do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, I'll find out though. You just go back to training. Oh and Naruto, can you tell me where Kakashi is?"

"Um I think he went home."

"Alright thank you Naruto."

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei." Once Naruto ran off to go find Sakura, Iruka went back to eating. At first Iruka thought about doing nothing, but then stopped and thought about it and decided that he should go and find out what's wrong.

In truth Iruka wasn't sure if he really wanted to find Kakashi. And even if he did find him what was he supposed to say. 'What have I gotten myself in to?' He first went to the school, he asked around, but no had seen him this morning. When Iruka couldn't find him there, he went to Kakashi's house. He stood there knocking for at least five minutes. "Iruka? What are you doing?" Iruka jumped a bit.

"Oh Guy, you scared me. Well I'm looking for Kakashi. Please tell me you know where he is."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well, why are you looking for him?"

"Naruto told me that he was upset, so I'm looking for him so I can find out what's wrong."

"OH IRUKA HOW LUCKY KAKASHI IS TO HAVE A FRIEND LIKE YOU!" Guy screamed. "Guy could you please not yell."

"Oh yeah, well any way whenever Kakashi is upset about something he always goes to the Memorial Stone." Iruka really wanted to get out of there. Not that he doesn't like Guy, he just can't put up with it right now. "Ok thanks Guy." Iruka left before Guy could say anything else.

Iruka tried to walk slowly to the Memorial Stone. But he eventually had to get there and when he did, he of coarse found Kakashi. He was knelt before the memorial, it looked like he was talking to someone, but from what Iruka could see there was no one else there. 'Well now or never.' "Kakashi," Iruka yelled as he jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on, "Who were you talking to?" Kakashi looked shocked.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I want to know why you were spying on me."

"I wasn't I came to see what was wrong with you. From what Naruto said, it sounded like you were having some problems. So I came to see what was wrong. Is that wrong?"

"No but still, its none of your business."

"Look all I wanted to do was help you with what ever is bothering you." Iruka was getting more annoyed by the second. "There is nothing wrong."

"Did something happen between you and that lady last night?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"So you let Naruto win this morning?"

"Yeah."

"And you realize that you were on time this morning?" Iruka was going to make him talk; I mean if he could get Naruto to open up to him, then how hard could Kakashi be? "So maybe I wanted to show that I could be on time for once."

"Right, and Lady Hokage is going to stop gambling."

"Look it's the truth."

"Kakashi, why don't you tell me the truth. There is something wrong and you just don't want to talk to me."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes there is. You haven't acted the same since the other night."

"Yeah well would you act the same?" Iruka instantly felt bad. He knew he needed to tell Kakashi about his revelations. "Look, there's something that I need to tell you."

"I don't really want to hear it."

"KAKASHI WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" Kakashi was a little taken back.

"There's no need to yell. Fine I'll listen." 'Ok so now how do I tell him that I realized that I love him?' Iruka forgot that he was mad, but now he had another problem. Yup he was beyond nervious. "W-well you s-see, w-well t-the thing is."

"Would you just spit it out." That got Iruka mad again. 'Man, I'm am having some really bad mood swings.' "ALL RIGHT FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Iruka didn't realize that he was yelling. "YEAH I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" Kakashi yelled back.

"FINE," Iruka lost all most all of his confidence, "I realized that I love you" He said in a barley audible whisper, he hoped Kakashi had heard him. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?" 'Damn, he's making me say it again.' Iruka thought. "I said, I realized that I love you. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard you. But you're not serious are you?"

"Yeah I am. But it doesn't matter, you've already moved on with your life."

"No I haven't"

"You took that woman home with you. And from what I could tell, you two had sex."

"And makes you think that?"

"The way you were acting last night." They had both calmed down now.

"Yeah I took her home with me. And yes I planned on having sex."

"See…."

"Let me finish. Nothing happed, I just couldn't do it."

"What, why couldn't you?"

"Well because, I just couldn't stop thinking about how upset you looked when you saw me with her. So I just couldn't do it. Needless to say she was very upset when she left."

"Oh. So where do we go from here?"

"Well I can think of something." Kakashi said suggestively.

"No, now stop thinking about that stuff. I am trying to be serious."

"I know."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well we could always go out on a date." Kakashi said casually. "That's if you want to of coarse."

"Yeah I would like that."

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure."

* * *

So there it is. Tell me if you want me to write more. I would really tell me what you think, if there was anything that you think needs changing, or what you would like to see in the next chapter, if i write one.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note….

Ok so I am a little stuck, I know what I want to happen, but I just can't get it out. Also I am begging to think that I could have done a little better with it. But like someone said my writing can only get better over time. So any way, if you guys could tell me what you want to see in this next chapter, or where you would like to see this story go, that would be great. I live for the reviews, even though I don't get all that many. Any way the point to this is, I would love it if you guys could tell me where you want to see this go.

~DarkRose


	6. Are we really ment to be?

It was 6:00 when Iruka started to get ready. 'What if he doesn't show? Wait, what am I thinking. He said he loved me, why should I start doubting it now?' Iruka shook his head hoping to get rid of the doubting thoughts and the nervousness at the same time. It didn't really work. He tried to just forget about the fact that he was nervous. That worked a little bit. It took him about 25-30 minutes to get ready. (He had to take a shower, get his hair tied up, shave, and get dressed, that can all take time.) 'Now what am I supposed to do? If I just wait it will only add to my nerves. But if I start work, I will mess up on the grading. I guess I could just read or something. I guess that's my only option.' Iruka went in the front room grabbed his book and began to read.

He didn't realize that it was seven until he heard knocking at the door. And for a split second he forgot that he had a date with Kakashi. "Hello. You ready to go?" That's when it hit Iruka that he had a date. "Oh, yeah. Give me one second."

"Why? Aren't you ready?"

"Almost I just need to grab my vest."

"No let's go, just forget it." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled him away. "Any way you look better without it." Kakashi said under his breath. He really didn't want to embarrass Iruka this early in their first date.

"Wha'? What did you just say?" Iruka didn't catch all of what he had said, but he got the feeling that he didn't want to either. "Where are we going?"

"Well I know that there is a restaurant that you like to go to. So I thought that we would go there."

"But, it's really expensive. How?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to pay for everything to night." Iruka could tell that Kakashi was smiling under that mask. The truth is Iruka has yet to see Kakashi's face, and he was really excited to see if he would take it off. It really didn't take long to get there, but it took a really long time to get a table. 'Apparently everyone wanted to come here to night. I wonder how Kakashi knew that I liked this restaurant. Never mind, I probably wouldn't want to know anyway.' Iruka thought while waiting in for a table.

Once they got a table, they sat in awkward silence for a long time. They didn't know what to say. 'Well this couldn't get any worse. Well apparently it can.' He looked up and saw Guy coming towards them. "KAKASHI AND IRUKA HOW ARE YOU MY FRIENDS." Kakashi sighed.

"Guy what are you doing?"

"I CAME TO JOIN YOU TWO!" Iruka didn't know what to say, much less even do. Kakashi looked really annoyed. But then again who wouldn't? "Guy, it's not really necessary for you to stay. Don't you have any where to be?"

"NO, I WILL STAY HERE WITH MY FRIENDS." Kakashi looked apologetically at Iruka. "Yes well, I think Iruka said something about not feeling very well. So I think that I am going to take him home."

"What." Guy was a little shocked at this development. But he didn't protest. So Kakashi got up and pretended to help Iruka out of the restaurant. "You know you really didn't need to lie to him. He could have ate dinner with us. I feel bad about leaving him alone back there."

"He'll be fine. Really. Just trust me. Now let's go some where else."

"I'm not really all that hungry any more." Iruka didn't feel right any more, though he couldn't tell why. "Why is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel right any more."

"Look if you really want to go back and spend the night with Guy we can, but the last time I checked we were on a date." Kakashi was obviously annoyed with how this whole night was turning out. Nothing was going the way he planned. He had hoped to take him the restaurant, then go for a walk, then take him home, and perhaps have some fun. But no to him it seemed like Iruka didn't even want to be there.

"Look there is no reason to get up set, all I said was that I was no longer hungry because I didn't feel right. If your going to act like this then I will just go home. I want to be here, but your making it very difficult for me to want to stay here with you. So please just calm down, yes I feel bad about leaving him there, but do I want to go back, no." Kakashi still looked annoyed. And Iruka didn't feel much better but he had to say what he did. He didn't come on this date to argue with him, he came here to see what it would be like if they were together. 'If it's going to be like this every time, I don't if I can deal with it. I had no idea that he could get like this.' Iruka thought.

"So what do you want to do?" Kakashi didn't just look annoyed he sounded like it to.

"I don't know, it's up to you."

"Well you need to choose something because I'm not."

"Well you asked me out so aren't you supposed to know what we are going to do."

"My idea was to go out to dinner, go for a walk, then go back to your place."

"Wait what, go back to my place? Kakashi do I need or even want to know what you were planning?"

"Look that came out wrong. What I meant was that I would take you home, and then we could see where that went. If it leads to sex that's fine if not then that's ok as well."

"Oh, well we can still go for a walk."

"I don't really want to now."

"Alright, maybe we could go to a movie?"

"No, it doesn't sound like much fun right now."

"Look I am listing stuff off and your telling me no. Fine here is something you can't say no to. I am going to go home. If you want to try this again sometime then we might be able to, but you are going to haft to show me that you don't act like a dick all the time. And that you don't act like an ass when things don't go your way." And with that said Iruka turned and walked away. 'Just don't look back. Just don't look back.' Was all Iruka could think as he walked away. He was so sad that this is the way it had ended, but he just couldn't take Kakashi's attitude any more. 'I tried, that is all I could do'

**I know that this took so long, I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry that this might not have been what you wanted. Right now I can't really tell where this is going to go. Tell me what you think, K?**


	7. Sorry, Sex, and Love

Wow it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything for this story. Well here it is the next chapter to Unexpected Love, please enjoy.

* * *

Iruka felt horrible for the rest of the night. All he could think about was the argument that he and Kakashi had. "Kami, why can't I get as least some sleep." When he looked at the clock he saw that it was only 1:00 am. "Maybe I should just go talk to him. I mean there could still be a chance that he's up." Iruka got up and got dressed and made his way to Kakashi's house. When he got to Kakashi's front door he froze. "What if he is asleep? Do I really want to wake him up?"

"Iruka? What are you doing here?" Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"Um, well I just came to apologize."

"For what? Everything was my fault. So I guess I should be the one to say sorry."

"Alright, I still think I should apologize, but let's let it go, alright?" Kakashi nodded in agreement. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a walk. What about you?"

"Same. So what do we do now?"

"Well you could come in for something to drink if you want."

"That would be nice." Iruka followed Kakashi inside. They stood in as awkward silence for a little bit.

"Hot tea?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Iruka watched Kakashi leave to go fix the tea. After Kakashi was out of the room Iruka realized that this was his first time he's been in here. He began to look around. 'It looks normal. I thought he would have posters of that book he's always reading posted around his house. I'm glad to see I was wrong.' He sat there just looking around for a little while longer. 'I still can't shake the feeling that I really shouldn't be here. I think I'm just being paranoid. Yeah, Kakashi wouldn't hurt me. He said he loves me. You don't hurt the ones you love.' With that Iruka began to feel a little calmer about being here alone with him. 'We've been friends for along time. If he was going to do something he would have ready.'

"Hey sorry it took so long." Iruka saw that there was only one cup.

"Where's yours?"

"I'm not thirsty." Iruka cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really, I'm not. You drink and relax."

"Alright." Iruka took his cup off the little serving tray and began to drink. He was still looking around the little apartment. When he looked back at Kakashi he saw that Kakashi had his book out and was reading it. "Do you ever go one day without reading one of those?"

"Yeah when I'm on important missions."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah. It's a good book." Iruka felt a little annoyed by this. Though he couldn't really explain why.

"How many times have you read it?"

"Over ten, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you want me to put it up? If so tell me and I will."

"I don't care."

"I know your lying."

"Alright, yes I would like for you to put the book up, I would like for us to at least talk a little."

"Now see, how hard was that?" Kakashi said in a tone that had mockery written all over it.

"Very funny." Iruka watched Kakashi get up and put the book on he little bookshelf over in one of the corners of the room. Then he came back over and sat back down next to Iruka.

"Now what did you want to talk about."

"I don't know." Kakashi sighed. "What I didn't actually think you would go put it up."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I didn't mean to insult you. But it's true. That book is almost always attached to your hand, and if it's not in your hand is in your pocket. It's rare to see you without it." Kakashi didn't say anything. He looked to be deep in thought, or at least from what Iruka could tell from the one eye he could see. After a little bit Iruka felt like he needed to say something. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, I'm not upset, I hear that all the time. I was thinking about something else."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just something that I want to do. But I don't know if you would want to."

"Well you never know." Kakashi nodded in understand, and then he reached out and took Iruka's tea cup from him. Iruka watched as Kakashi began to scoot closer to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iruka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Kakashi began to scoot closer to me. I could feel my heart beginning to speed up. 'What was he planning on doing?' "Kakash…." Before I could even get his full name out he pulled me to him and crashed him lips on to mine. At first I tried to pull away, but Kakashi was holding me in place. After a little while I started to kiss back. I actually felt nice. Well it would have if he would have taken his mask off. If he was going to kiss me he was going to do it right. I finally managed to pull away. "If you're going to kiss me you're going to take your mask off. I don't want to feel the mask; I want to feel your lips." Kakashi seemed to think about this for a little bit.

"Alright. But you tell no one what I look like. Especially my team, it's too much fun to watch them try to figure it out." I could feel my heart starting to race again. I mean the chance to see Kakashi without his mask, it was a rare opportunity, and in return all I would have to do is kiss him, something that I am now finding to be rather nice. "If you want you can take it off." I gulped then nodded. I started to reach out when he grabbed my hands. I could tell he was a little apprehensive about doing this.

"If you don't want to."

"No I do." He let go of my arms. I decided to take off his head band first. When I grabbed it I looked to him for the ok. "Go ahead." I pulled that off to see that he had that one eye closed. Then I grabbed his face mask. I began to slowly pull it down. It felt so intimate. I didn't really want to look until it was fully off. So I focused on his eyes. Once I felt it was off I looked, what I saw took my breath away. He looked amazing. It's so hard to explain. His face had no scaring or any blemish once so ever. I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, but after sometime I could hear him clear his throat. I shake my head. "I take it you like what you see?" I couldn't help but blush. I see him leaning in again this time I met him half way.

He lips were soft against mine. It was better than before. But that was to be expected. I felt him grab me and bring my body closer to his. So in return I lace my hands in his hair and pull him closer. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I had no objection, at this point I began to loose the capability to think clearly or even form full sentences. I open my mouth to give him entrance. I felt him slip his tongue inside my mouth, it felt so good. Things began to heat up. He pulled on my body again, only this time he pulled me into his lap. After a few more seconds of this he pulls away. The need for air became too great, after a few seconds we were back at it. After a little bit I started to feel something poking my leg, I quickly realize that it was his erection. For some reason that only proved to turn me on more, it didn't take long until I started to feel my pants becoming a little too tight. Once again he pulled away first, only this time it wasn't only to breath. "Iruka, you need to tell me now if you want to end this, or if you want to take this further." I thought about it for a little bit. 'Do I really want to have sex with him? I just know I'll be on the bottom. Do I really want this? Will I regret it when I wake up?' Every answer I came up with led me to stay and take this further. It felt right.

"I want to keep going. Please." I could tell he was happy with that answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning I felt something heavy laying practically on me. 'What the.' I turn slightly to see what it was. When I saw Kakashi laying there still asleep I start to freak out. But then the memories of what happened last night started to pour back in to my mind as if someone had opened a flood gate. I look under the sheets and see that we are both still necked. I was still freaking out about it, but just not as bad. 'Maybe if I'm careful I can sneak out of bed and go take a shower.' It was almost as if he had read my mind because his arm tightened around me. He apparently was comfortable because he wasn't letting me leave. I heard him grumble something; I couldn't tell what he had said though. I sigh and lay my head back down and start to think about everything that had happened last night. 'Okay first let's go over the fact that you got to see him without his mask on, that's a good thing. Next let's think about what happened after you had seen him without his mask. I had sex with Kakashi, and now that I stop to think about it, it was nice, no it was better than nice, it was great. But then again this is Kakashi we are talking about, so I mean he had to know what he was doing.'

My thoughts got cut off when I felt him starting to move around. I him groan, obviously trying to wake up. "Iruka?" Guess he just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, it's me." I felt him lean in and kiss the back of my shoulder. I had to admit it felt nice. I was a little worried that he would think that this was just going to be a one night stand. I really didn't know what to say right now. I mean what was there to say? Apparently he could sense that I wanted to say something, and to go with that I think he could tell what I wanted to ask.

"So does this mean that you're going to give me another chance?" I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to be really sure that this is what I wanted.

"Yeah, that is what it means." I heard him laugh a little.

"I'm glad. I know this is going to sound a little cliché, but will you be my boyfriend?" I couldn't help but laugh. I turned over on to my back so that I could look at him. He looked even better now than he did last night, if that was even possible. We just looked at each other for a little while. Before I could do anything he pushed his lips against mine. The kiss was extremely passionate, I think he was making sure that I was staying; I wanted to tell him that there was no where else for me to go. I broke the kiss first; he tired to kiss me again.

"I want to take a shower." He perked up.

"You know my shower is big enough for two people." He had a smirk on his face that told me that I would not get a shower taken in the shower.

"I think I can manage on my own." He frowned a little, but nodded and let me get up. "Do you know were my underwear is?" He sat up and looked around; he must have found them as he reached over the side of the bed to get something.

"Here they are." He said as he got back up. He handed me my underwear, I put them on then left to go take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Iruka left the room; once Iruka was gone I lay back down and thought about everything that had happened. 'Good news I got him, bad news will I keep him. Why am I thinking about this, I'm starting to sound like Iruka.' I lay there a couple more minutes then got up found my clothes and went in to the kitchen to make some tea. I don't bother with my mask now, there's no point, and he's all ready seen my face, so it's no big mystery now. Once the tea was on I looked around for something to do, unfortunately there was nothing. 'I could reread Icha Icha Paradise.' That sounded good to me. I went over to my little book shelf on the other side of the room and grabbed my most beloved book then went over to the couch and began to read.

About 15 minutes later Iruka came walking out with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? You look a little worried." I say as I go back to reading, it's not that I don't care, it's just I'm getting to the good part.

"I couldn't find you I thought you had left." That struck me as a little odd to say to someone in their own home.

"Where would I go? This is my house remember?" He blushed.

"Oh yeah," he laughed nervously, "Well what now?" I pointed over to the stove.

"You could make your self some tea while I go take a quick shower." I said as I got up to leave the room so I could get ready for the day. "Feel free to look for something to eat. Just make yourself at home." He nods and goes over to the stove to start making him self some tea. I just stand there for a moment to watch him; he had this concentrated look on his face. But after a moment I realized that I was staring at him so I turn to go into the bedroom. When I got in there I got undressed and went to take my shower.

When I got out I could smell bacon and I think eggs cooking. I quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. "So I was right. Smells good." I watched Iruka jump and turn around. I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine, I was zoned out." He turned back to the food. I stood there and watched him for a little bit then walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"When will it be done?"

"Shortly, why are you hungry?"

"Yeah." I kissed the side of his neck. I felt him stiffen then relax. I did it again and this time he was relaxed. 'I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that.'

About 5 minutes later we were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Nether of us were talking. I didn't know what to say, and I guess he didn't either. It was awkward. I figured I should find something to talk about. "So what are you doing today?"

"I've got to do some more grading. I've gotten behind and some grades need to be turned in, in a few days." Things were only getting worse. I didn't know what to say about that, I know I'm the cause of him being behind.

"Oh, sorry." He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm the reason for you getting behind."

"Oh, no your not. I could have been doing some work, I just choose not to. Anyway what are you doing today?"

"Hm, I think I'm supposed to meet up with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura for some training."

"You think? Don't you pick the dates and times for you all to meet up?"

"Yeah." I felt like he was treating me like one of his students, I really didn't like. "I was just joking, you know trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Oh, sorry." I nodded. "Are things always going to be like this between us, you know awkward?" I was a little happy to know he felt the same way I did. I thought about for a little bit.

"No, I don't think so. I think we're not used to being with some one else in the morning, or for that matter I think we're still thinking about everything that's happened between us in the past few days. Everything is moving fast, but sometimes I think that's how things work." He just stared at me for a little bit then smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right. Now tell me were you just saying what ever came to mind and hoped that it worked for this moment." He said while laughing. Looks like he knew me better than I thought he did.

"Maybe, but it worked didn't it." I was laughing with him. How could I not?

"Yeah it did." We both stopped laughing a little while after that. "So, um, does this mean that I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Hm, I supposed it does." I couldn't stop smiling, I was happy that I finally got him. I looked up at the clock, it was 8:30 I was supposed to be meeting them at 9:00. 'If I leave now I can still go talk to Obito, and then be there around 10:00.' "Well looks like its time for me to leave." I say as I stand up, I take my dishes over to the sink, and then go get my vest. When I go back out I see that Iruka is doing the dishes for me. "I would have gotten them later you know."

"I know, I just don't like to leave dirty dishes lying around."

"Oh, ok." I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. This time he doesn't tense at all. I smile. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we can have lunch together."

"I would like that." He turns around in my arms and then does something I didn't expect him to do, he kissed me. I kissed back. I pulled away first.

"Hey if we continue neither of us is going to get anywhere." I gave him one more kiss, then turn to leave.

"Hey Kakashi, um, I love you." He sounded so nervous saying that to me. I smile.

"I love you too, bye." I say as I pull my mask up.

"Bye."

* * *

It took me so long to write this, and I feel like I could have done a little better with it, but when you only have a limited amount of time to write each day you do the best you can when you can. Anyway please tell me what you think. I'm almost tempted to just write an epilogue after this, I'm not really sure yet. Also I know people were expecting a sex scene, but I just couldn't write it, sorry. Once again please tell me what you think.


End file.
